


Glowing

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, and Jace is a lowkey dick probably, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: "How about a small fic set like really early Malec (like 1x13/2x01 or something) where Magnus gets a little jealous (although he'd completely deny it if asked) when Alec & Jace do the Parabatai Tracking in front of him and like Alec senses the jealousy and is a cute little boyfriend about it!"Prompt Fill





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> I was salty af when I wrote this, sooooo it's like eh.

Magnus crossed his arms, watching the two parabatai with a frown. Jace’s face was covered in a cocky smile, which rivaled the blank, almost glare on Alec’s. 

It only took a few minutes to find Clary, she was disappeared during a mission and wasn’t answering her phone. 

Alec was sure she was just ignoring Jace, since the two had been fighting recently, but he’d given in after Jace wouldn’t quit blowing up his phone with messages. 

Alec pulled back, rubbing his hands on his jeans as he turned back towards Magnus with a small grin. 

“Hey, babe.” Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and nudging his face into his neck. Magnus smiled, knowing how hard it had been during the beginning of their relationship for Alec to show affection in the Institute, but he’s slowly been touching him more in front of the others. 

“Hello, darling.” He said quietly, brushing his fingers over Alec’s cheek. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Of course,” 

Alec raised an eyebrow, giving him a small, teasing smile.    
“You don’t look very okay.”

Magnus chuckled. “Well, I was sleeping. And I’m still very tired.” 

Alec hummed. “Do you want to go home?”

“Shouldn’t we help them find Biscuit?” 

Alec glanced behind him at where Jace and Isabelle were talking, grabbing weapons and gearing up, and he shook his head. “Jace said they’ll take care of it.” He tapped his fingers against Magnus’ lower back. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with them? Y-you haven’t spent a lot of time with them recently.”

“Isabelle dragged me shopping with her two days ago,” Alec laughed, kissing his forehead. 

“I  _ mean,  _ you haven’t spent a lot of time with your parabatai recently.”

Alec frowned, glancing off to the side. 

“Me and Jace are...in a disagreement at the moment.” Alec said simply. Magnus hummed in question.

“Over what?” 

Alec paused. “Do you think we can just go home? I don’t really want to talk about it here.” He said quietly and Magnus nodded. 

A few minutes later they were curled against each other  on the couch, Magnus running his fingers lovingly over Alec’s arm 

“It’s nothing really, babe. He just said something he shouldn’t have and he’s refusing to apologize for it.” Alec looked off to the side. “At least an actual apology, he’s given a half assed one.” Alec leaned over and kissed his shoulder. 

“Are you sure? I’m here if you need to talk, love.” Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and he nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just irritated.” Alec glanced down at his lips. “But I know something that’ll help with that.” He teased with a playful wink, causing Magnus to laugh. 

“Well I’m always happy to help,” Magnus smirked, leaning forward and kissing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
